


a (not really) haunted house

by wisterispidey



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF Pepper Potts, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, mit bros for life man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: Okay, so maybe Ned, Peter and Tony going to a haunted house together was kind of a disaster waiting to happen, but at least they were gonna have fun.(bingo prompt: haunted house)





	a (not really) haunted house

**Author's Note:**

> smart dumbasses i still love them forever tho lmao

They really shouldn’t have let Peter, Ned and Tony go to a haunted house together.

Actually, everyone had discouraged it in the beginning.

Rhodey had said something about it being a disaster waiting to happen, Happy grumbled about how this was gonna be worse than 2003—which wasn’t possible but whatever.

May had sighed, muttering something about why she still loved these dumbasses and Pepper murmured her agreement as she sipped her glass of wine.

Which was exactly why the three decided on going to a haunted house anyways, and they were definitely gonna have fun too.

Kind of—it was kinda hard to get scared when your Spidey Sense never stopped alerting you about everything.

“Why didn’t we just go to a real haunted house?” Peter asked as the fifth vampire lunged at them, he couldn't even fake a flinch this time.

Ned nodded his agreement with Peter, while Tony rolled his eyes.

“Because they aren’t real kiddo, that’s why,” Tony answered, face unimpressed as a clown with bright, purple hair attempted to scare them.

“Actually,” both Ned and Peter started at the same time and Tony sighed.

“You wouldn’t know that unless you actually went to one,” Peter argued.

“Or no offense, Mr. Stark, you’re just afraid,” Ned finished, the two best friends high fiving each other.

Tony rolled his eyes, but no one missed the affectionate smile he sent the two.

“Well? Let’s go, you kids want spooky, you’ll get spooky.” 

Both friends cheered.  
__

“Okay, maybe we shouldn’t go inside,” Peter started, holding back Ned and Mr. Stark.

The house reminded Peter of those fancy Victorian mansions MJ drew whenever she was bored—except MJ’s drawings never scared him.

Her drawings had the exact opposite energy of this house, and she always captured each detail of the house with deadly accuracy.

The house in front of them had detail alright, but where MJ’s house somehow radiated light and life, this mansion had holes in its roof, peeling paint and he really hoped that big stain on the porch wasn’t blood.

Basically, the house was sketchy as shit and Peter did not like it one bit.

“Pete, dude we just got here!” Ned pouted and Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Scared already, Spidey?” he snickered and Peter huffed.

“No, never mind, let’s go,” he muttered, the trio walked into the supposedly haunted house Tony had found.

They were greeted with the suffocating odor of dust, and it smelt like something had just died here recently.

Spooky.

“Is the door gonna close?” Ned asked, jumping when a loud sneeze followed his question.

“Sorry,” Peter said, “dust y’know, itchy.”

They both felt Mr. Stark pull them closer towards him as they walked up the stairs and into a hallway, everything silent except for the occasional creaking of the wood floor.

Peter could've sworn he saw a dark figure and the shape of a cape—cloak? blanket?—in one of the rooms they passed by, but the shadow was gone by the time he blinked.

Tony snorted as they walked pass another empty room.

“It’s not even that sca—”

The three screamed when a ghoulish woman walked out the door in front of them—long, bloody red hair shining from the moonlight that shone through a nearby window.

“Turn around, turn around,” Ned yelped, and they all scrambled away from the woman.

They nearly tripped down the stairs when they heard a loud wolf howl behind this—man maybe they _shouldn't_ have gone to a haunted house.

“Uh, hey Pete, Fred, where’d the door go?” Tony asked as they ran back to the entrance.

Or what _was_ the entrance, because the door was gone now and if this was how he was gonna die, Peter would riot.

“That’s a great question, Mr. Stark,” Peter started, jumping when he felt a breath against his neck.

“Hey, Ned, uh on a scale of one to the Tide Pod Challenge, how bad is this?”

The teen’s eyes widened as he watched three other figures move behind Peter, “Definitely past Tide Pod Challenge, dude.”

Tony readied a repulsor, his nanotech armor already forming.

“Don’t touch my kid,” he hissed, and woah he was Mr. Stark’s kid.

And that was really cool, except there was still a person behind him and they were probably a vampire, and then he’d turn into a vampire and would probably need to change his entire brand.

Vampire-Man didn’t sound as cool as Spider-Man though and why the hell was he just standing there, he was literally Spider-Man.

He flipped away from the maybe vampire person, landing neatly in front of Ned and Mr. Stark.

There were three people there, the lady with the red hair, another lady with brown hair—Peter was pretty sure she was a werewolf—and then a man with blood dripping from his fangs.

But the weird thing was that his Spidey Sense wasn’t going off at all, there was no _hey, danger right here! _ or _you’re gonna die!_

“Hey guys, this is gonna sound kinda weird,” Peter started, “but my Spidey Sense is going off so I think we’re okay.”

Ned and Tony nodded but neither of them made a move—Tony still had his repulsor and Ned had yanked one one of his shoes off.

“Spidey Sense? Honey, I thought that was your Peter Tingle,” werewolf lady called out and holy shit, wait a minute, that was his aunt.

_”May?_ What—what are you doing here?” Peter spluttered, the two other people next to her bursting with laughter.

Peter quickly realized that they were Ms. Potts and Mr. Rhodey—why the hell didn’t he realize that in the first place?

Tony glared at the vampire, “You think this is funny, Rhodes? I’m telling Peter about that one time at MIT, you can’t stop me.”

Rhodey’s laughter stopped, blood still dripping from his fangs which was not gonna lie, kinda creepy.

“Oh no, Tones, don’t you _fucking_ dare,” he hissed.

Peter looked at Ned and he honestly looked like he was having a midlife crisis.

“Um, did we just get pranked or something?” Ned asked, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

“Yeah, sorry honey,” Ms. Potts answered, “we didn’t scare you to bad did we?”

Ned and Peter shook their heads and Tony snorted, “Pep, you didn’t even scare me.”

“The reaction video FRI got says so otherwise," Pepper gave him a pointed look, Tony rolled his eyes hiding his smile behind a cough.

“Wait a minute,” Tony turned towards Peter, “you said it was called your _Peter Tingle?”_

Peter sighed, they really shouldn’t have gone to a haunted house.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
